


That Deafening Roar

by Thewordlover



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Arguably Jossed, Drabble, Episode: s02e09 Shiizakana, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewordlover/pseuds/Thewordlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The images in his mind coalesced. He had killed a man, a monster, and his hands were shaking, bloody, raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Deafening Roar

The deadweight of Randall Tier’s body pressed on Will’s ribs as he dragged the body through the front door and down the hall to the dark magnificence of the dining room. There was the table, Hannibal Lecter’s altar, where he served his crimes with garnish and wine. Will’s breath was erratic and shallow, it had been the whole drive over, and his thoughts were scattered, a billowing mess that could find no clear ends or connections. He grunted and pulled the body up and onto the gleaming wood. Tier’s head slumped to the side, pathetic and slack, and Will’s fragile composure shattered. The images in his mind coalesced. He had killed a man, a monster, and his hands were shaking, bloody, raw.

  
He swallowed and forced his arms to straighten the body out, to finish the tableau. He could do it instinctually; he had recreated so many displays before in his mind. Will pushed Tier’s body to the center, an offering to a false god. Then he stepped back and stared at the blood on the young man’s face, the pale body that had been protected by the engineered jaws. The contraption was torn apart and left behind in Wolf Trap with the dogs.

His skin bore the marks of Will’s hands, his design. He squeezed them together there in the dim room, and felt split skin and roaring power. His lips twisted around teeth, and for a moment he was back in his dim living room, tearing blood and sinew out of flesh. Then there were footsteps, and Hannibal Lecter was entering the room. Will rose his head and smiled.


End file.
